


Decay

by bruisedwings



Category: A - Fandom, Books - Fandom, Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom, poemcollection
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedwings/pseuds/bruisedwings
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This book consists of midnight rants, random thoughts, poetry, sighs and reliefs.  
You're about to read what's going on in my mind that I need to voice out before I combust, welcome my dear to my very own abyss.

Copyright © December 2020 by bruisedwings

All rights reserved. Every single part of this book belongs to me.  
This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the publisher except for the use of brief quotations in a book review.


	2. 2:14 am

the past is throbbing  
temped to embrace it  
lost in my own regime,

everything behind is closed  
but sometimes a piece of it takes over  
a broken piece I've been shaping  
drowning with my own notion

letting the waves consume me  
last glimpse at the dark sky,  
another star would fall tonight


End file.
